


Water Falls

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   An angsty  glimpse of  Ziva's thoughts during a certain scene in <i>Hiatus.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Falls

**Author's Note:**

>   Contains spoilers for _Hiatus._

**Title:** Water Falls  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto,  
 **Category:** Angst, Drabble **  
Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** # 51Water  
 **Word Count:** 105  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:**   An angsty  glimpse of  Ziva's thoughts during a certain scene in _Hiatus._  
 **Author's Note:**   Contains spoilers for _Hiatus._  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

[ **My Little Damn Table** ](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html)  


  


  


 

The water feels cold against her skin, as she splashes it on her face.  She closes her eyes against the cold and hopes that it will dull the stinging of her cheeks where Abby slapped her.  
  
She hopes that the cold will dull the ache of her heart, the worry for Gibbs and the aching sadness that she feels when she remembers the fury and disappointment in Abby's eyes. 

 

Water drips down her face, mingling with her own tears and for a single moment, she wishes it all washed away.   


 

And then she stands, and wipes it away, tears and water.Now she is ready.  


 


End file.
